Talk:Roman Bellic
Discussion about nationality moved to Forum:GTA IV Nationalities. Dimitri Dimitri IS spelt D'i'''mitri, right? Because it was spelt with the first 'I' missing in all instances it was in this article :\ Ess-Tee 08:31, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :[[Dimitri Rascalov|D'i'mitri]] is correct. Thanks for fixing that! 'Biggest GTA Fan EverTalk' 08:33, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::No worries, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't wrong through my entire GTA4 gameplay haha. Ess-Tee 08:35, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Edits I removed the part where it said the availibility of romans special is random, because it isn't, you can use it any time as long as you haven't used it recently. "Blake Smith2000" Roman did not meet 4 protagonist there is only 3 protagonist in the trivia section Mention I think it's worth mentioning romans voice is heard in the ballad of gay tony trailer. Well he is in TBoGT. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 12:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Place Of Birth On the Roman Bellic main page, it says that his place of birth was in Yugoslavia, but i heard in one of the earlier missions that he was born in Broker. Can anyone clarify this or something?. GSF4L 2 October 2009, 22:36 (UTC) oh no roman said he was BORED of broker not born :He was born in the same area as Niko... Roman spent the entire game talking about living a new life in America. That should be a clue that he was never born in America.--'Spaceeinstein' 22:55, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Death Is there a cannon version of GTA IV, I wanted to know, is Roman or Katie's death cannon? T-888 15:41, March 15, 2010 (UTC) both are cannon there cannot possibly be a cannon ending if there is two Roman's death=Cannon Kate's death=Cannon Aliens abduct Little Jacob=Cannon see there are no "correct" deaths or non deaths and someone needs to change the part were it says his death was non-cannonical. Nope Rockstar has announced the Revenge ending to be cannonical. In the ballad of gay tony Spoiler: when bulgrins plane explodes it can be seen in the background of the revenge ending, and in the deal ending it is not seen. Showing that the DLCs follow the revenge storyline. Also I'm not sure but I think Rockstar relesed a statement that it was cannon. :That's complete and utter bullshit. And please sign your posts. --MOB-4-Life 21:27, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Personally, I think the Revenge plot line is completely the logically choice. Niko's been screwed over not just once, but several times throughout the plot line by Dimitri. My first time playing through, I immediately went Revenge on this basis: it's not really revenge, it's self-preservation. You know Dimitri is gonna try something, so why work with him? I find the real problem with IV is the fact that towards the end of the game, you're worth usually around $800,000? Unless you go out of your way to constantly make money with no regard to story line. So even at $800,000 Niko still thinks he "needs the money." As the player, I looked at the $800,000 and said "You don't need the money, do the RIGHT thing, get rid of Dimitri and worry about money later." That's my rationale. / Szebrine 19:08, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah, I have to agree with you there. Some people say that the Revenge ending only wraps up the Commission storyline, while the Deal one wraps up the whole storyline, but I think the Revenge ending makes more sense; Niko makes it clear throughout the story that he wants to kill Dimitri, and for him to make a deal with him doesn't really make much sense. It's a bummer that Rockstar has not announced which ending is canonical. I respect the opinions of those who think the Deal ending is canon, but to me, the Revenge one is. Winter Moon 23:00, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :To be fair, I think the only reason Niko would work with Dimitri is for Roman. You really have to think: "Who got hurt more? Niko or Roman?" I think Roman suffered a lot more punishment than Niko did. However, there's the other case where you want to say to Roman, "Dude, we're out of debt. Can't you be happy with that?" Also,there's one more thing. This may be a little far off because it doesn't show it, but I think Roman was shot in the stomach by the shooter in the Deal. Which is the same place he got shot at by Mr. Faustin. So, why would he die this time? Of course, he could've have also been shot in the chest because Mallorie was holding her hand on his chest. :Answering Machine (talk) 00:23, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Answering Machine ::It appears that Kate's death is canon as Roman appears on Niko's Lifeinvader page under family (Grand Theft Auto V). The second clue that she died is that when Packie mentions him he indicates that Niko maybe dead which means that they had long since stopped communicating with each other. Zadidoll (talk) 09:20, September 23, 2013 (UTC) It says in Niko Bellic's War Story that it's not known if roman served in the army or not I think NOT because roman is such a Pussy because 1.He runs away from the Albanians in the mission when you get a mobile phone 2.He doesn't defend himself when Dardan's gang attacks him and breaks his computer. 3.He does nothing about Vlad banging Mallorie behind his back 4.He hids in a dumpster in Crime and Punishment and also screams when tied up in the basement of Mikhails house 5..He gets trapped in the trunk of his car in Roman's Sorrow and cries when his home gets burned down and 6.He shits himself when he gets kidnapped in Roman's Holiday Do I need to go on overall I think that he is not cut out for an army career so I think he was a civilian in the bosnian war. while Niko served in the army with the rest of the boys in the village.Andrew nicholson 18:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Suit Could anyone get a pic of him in his Suit, either from Gay Tony or the Wedding, just be good to get a few more pictures of him Zachariah Zuan 00:38, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Date of birth/date of death Suggestion about removing his lifespan from the very top of the page to avoid spoilers for others? (of course a wiki should contain spoilers but still) LinkingJovi 22:08, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Death What are everyone's views on having this in the deceased characters category??? I just noticed White&Gold had done so but I waned to know what other people think of it. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop''']](Talk2Me-- ) 23:23, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Cellphone calls I was thinking that maybe we could add a cellphone calls section for optional calls in which Niko talks to Roman about the story. I believe Roman is one of the only characters you can call and talk to (Other being Angus from TLaD)and I think we could get a list of calls that the player can undergo by calling Roman depending on what missions have just been completed in the storyline. -- Noname, a simple Hero 14:45, February 26, 2013 (UTC) GTA V Lifeinvader Has anyone else noticed that Roman appears in the friends list on Niko's Lifeinvader account in GTA V, c. 2013? This probably means that the Revenge ending is the accepted conclusion. SawyerDN (talk) 02:28, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, it's on the easter egg page, and in the trivia section of Roman's page. It is an easter egg, it doesm't mean anything. Don't read too much into it, it's a minor reference. Tom Talk 08:28, September 25, 2013 (UTC) I thought that way initially, but this and the thing about Packie mentioning that Derrick is dead in GTA V makes me think that some of multiple choice sections of GTA IV could be set in stone. The different options available in GTA IV were a great addition but Rockstar probably realised how difficult it made things when they wanted to bring back old characters.--SawyerDN (talk) 11:44, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :That doesn't confirm that killing Derrick was canon. Derrick being dead by the time of V is canon. But I'm sure an incredibly messed up heroin addict who suffered losses which ever way you played IV, could have died another way. Tom Talk 11:52, October 3, 2013 (UTC) pacifist i'm not sure if i saw this on his page, but should it be mention that in Bleed Out, Roman will say they he's a pacifist to player? --User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 06:38, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Lost Hatch The Lost hatch in GTA V produces a series of morse codes and people of the GTA forums have translated it which says "Hey, You never call, how do y'fancy we go bowling" aka Roman.